


100 Ways

by kingdeanxcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, And are married to different people, Blow Jobs, Canon Universe, Carpenter Dean, Dean and Cas have daughters, Dom Dean, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food Sex, Frottage, Horny Castiel, Hurt Dean, Jock Dean, M/M, NSFW, Nurse Castiel, Panty Kink, Parent AU, Sad Dean Winchester, Smut, Sub Castiel, Worried Castiel, author cas, pie on pi day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdeanxcas/pseuds/kingdeanxcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based on the 100 ways to tell/ show someone you love them post on umblr. None of the works are connected and not all tags apply to all works. I will add the appropriate tags when I update. Anyway, enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Pull over. Let me drive for awhile."

It had been a long night.

Sam had picked up on a case in Norfolk, Virginia, which was a glorious 17 and a half hours from Lawrence. Sadly, Sam also forgot to mention that he wasn’t going. He mumbled something along the lines of _I’m tired of hearing you guys fighting_ and _Maybe you need to talk_.

Enter the so-far awkward drive. It’d only been 6 hours and one pit-stop so Cas could grab some snacks and Dean’s legs were already killing him. Cas was fast asleep in the passenger seat so Dean contemplated pulling over.

Before Dean could decide, Cas had woken up.

“What time is it?” He yawned. Dean smiled, he always loved when his angel had woken up. Cas’ hair pointed in all different directions and he had a dopey little smile across his face.

“Dunno. Been drivin’ for about 6 hours now. You’ve been out for three.” Dean replied. He glanced over to Cas and saw he had a confused look on his face. “What?”

“You’ve been driving for six hours with one 10 minute break. Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“Cause you were asleep. It’s been a long few days and you deserved something good for once.” Dean replied, sadly. This is the longest argument they had since they’d been together. It started right before a hunt when Dean told Cas that he wasn’t ready to go hunting quite yet. Cas was still pretty new to the human world, with them starting to date while Castiel was an angel.

“Pull over. Let me drive for awhile.” Icy blue eyes meet sparkling green ones. Thinking better not to argue any longer, Dean pulled to a stop on the side of the road. The two exchanged seats quietly, not wanting to upset each other. The satisfied smile Cas had on his face made Dean laugh.

“What,” Cas questioned, “do I have something on my face?” He began searching in the rearview mirror and Dean just laughed again.

“Yeah, you do. Here let me get it,” He leaned over, running his thumb over Cas’ bottom lip and finally kissing the angel silly.

“Mmm, what was that for?”

“For being you,” Dean laced their fingers together, “for not leaving me because I know I can be a dick.”

“I’d never leave, Dean. Because I did it all for you.”


	2. "They reminded me of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Panties referenced can be found here: https://img1.etsystatic.com/009/0/6279692/il_570xN.421363057_a3i5.jpg

“They reminded me of you,” Dean smiled as he held out Cas’s present.

“Do you honestly expect me to wear these,” came the angel’s gruff reply, taking them from Dean’s hands.

Dean shook his head and leaned in, “I don’t, but unless you want me to fuck you anytime soon you’ll rethink your decision.” That sent a shiver down Cas’s spine. He turned to see his boyfriend disappear down the hallway, leaving him standing in the reading room holding the brand new panties. The vibrant yellow hexagons stood against the black lace trim along with the tiny cartoon-ish bees. The bikini style left nothing to the imagination. Cas stuffed them in his pockets and rushed to his room, making sure Sam didn't suspect anything of the duo.

***

True to his word, Dean and Cas hadn't had sex for 2 weeks. Castiel was tired of the steamy make-out sessions on the couch that went nowhere. He hadn't cum, unless it was alone, for 2 weeks and he was tired of waiting around for Dean. Knowing Sam was at the library for the day, Cas dug to the back of his top drawer and grabbed the panties.

He stripped down until it was time to put on the small scrap of fabric. He gasped as he slid the silky fabric up his thighs until it molded to his ass. He adjusted himself until he was comfortable and slipped on the robe he stole from Dean.

Padding around the cold bunker in panties and a robe was not Cas’ idea of a sexy time but he was hoping it would lead to it. He finally found the hunter on the couch watching a something that Cas couldn’t quite make out. He sat on the opposite arm of the couch, the too-big robe sliding down his shoulders. He waited for Dean to notice him, but he didn’t tear his eyes away once. Cas got up and stood directly in front of him, Dean finally looking into those baby blues.

“What’s up, babe? Why do you have my robe,” Dean questioned. He looked the angel up and down with a confused look until Cas straddled Dean’s lap, the robe loosening.

“Guess what,” began Cas, leaning in to whisper in his lover’s ear, “I’ve got a surprise.” He nibbled Dean’s ear when he felt the hunter’s fingers tighten on his hips. He leaned back so Dean could unwrap his robe, moaning at the sight of strained fabric over tan flesh. Dean immediately crushed his lips to Cas’, grinding upwards to meet Cas.

“De- _ugh_ \- Dean, wait!” All movement stopped and the pair were left panting, swollen lips and hearts pounding, “Left me take these things off,” Castiel offered, “You probably spent a lot of money on them and I don't wanna ruin them. Plus they make me look rid-,” Dean stopped him by running his thumb over Cas’s bottom lip.

“ _Ruin_ them,” Dean pushed, “Ruin them with that perfect body. I don’t care how much they cost. It’ll be worth seeing the gorgeous face when you’re staining them with cum. Let’s fucking _ruin_ them.” With that Dean dipped his to take a perfectly pink nub into his mouth. Cas grinded with earnest in time with Dean’s tongue in the wet heat. He licked his way into the angel’s mouth, cocks trying to break free of the fabric. The yellow panties blurring together with the wet spots Castiel was leaving. Dean moved one of his hands from Cas’s ass to his cock, moaning at the wetness.

“Ah _fuck_ , babe. You’re so wet for me. Waited two weeks for this.” Cas whimpered at the contact on his cock, on the verge of tears. It was such a sweet sensation that he hadn’t had for weeks because of those stupid yellow bee panties. Cas’s thighs were getting tired and Dean knew this from the slowing of his hips. He laid the angel on the couch, shrugging his shirt of. Cas grasped at any part of flesh that he could until Dean hovered above his cock.

The yellow fabric of the panties was taut and the front was soaked in Cas’ pre-cum. Dean took the time to nuzzle at the angel’s cock, inhaling his sweet musk. He started with little kitten licks on the fabric, groaning at the salty taste of the pre-cum. His hot breath making Cas whimper every time he stopped. Slipping his fingers into the waistband of the panties, Dean exposed the head of Cas’s cock to the cold air leaving Cas to writhe and gasp with pleasure.

Dean’s cock was achingly hard and left unattended to. He knew rubbing against the couch would get him nowhere but he had another idea in mind for later. They’d been at this for over half an hour and Dean wasn’t going to ruin the fun by being selfish. Cas grasped his lover’s hair, snapping Dean back to reality. He moved back to Cas’s mouth and began to rub himself on Cas’s partially exposed cockhead. Dean’s jean fabric provided just enough friction for Cas’ eyes to roll back into his head.

Dean pried himself from his lover’s lips, Cas whimpering in protest until his cockhead is enveloped in a wet heat that he can only assume is Dean’s mouth. He bucks into the heat, teeth gently scraping the fabric and leaving Cas breathless.

“Dean- _uhhh_ \- ma-make me cum. _Please_ , I ne-need to _cum_!” Dean kept with his mission of getting Cas to cum only be kissing and licking and sucking on his covered cock.

With one final suck under his tip Cas came with a shout, Dean’s name on his lips. Dean kissed Cas blissfully while unzipping his own jeans. “Let me take care of that,” Cas slurred.

“No, honeybee. You enjoy your high, I’ve got this,” He answered, fisting his cock. His head was a faint purple from being neglected so long. After a mere minute, Dean came with a grunt, painting the yellow panties and the tan flesh with streams of white. He landed on Cas with a thud, panting and smiling.

“What?” the angel questioned.

Dean traced his index finger along the waistband of the wrecked fabric, “I’m glad they reminded me of you.”


	3. No, no, it's my treat.

“Jeez, I’m glad that’s over,” Dean states as him and Castiel walk from the school to the ice cream shoppe.

“I know,” Cas starts, “Can you believe that Chuck just had to brag about how him and Naomi are taking Michael and Gabriel to Disney World? I mean, come on, there are other children in the room.” Dean laughs at this, still keeping a watchful on the two girls skipping ahead of them. He could hear the two of them giggling at something Charlie had said.

“I wish we could just start our own parents’ night, y’know? Then we wouldn’t have to be subjected to all the bullcrap those two spew.” They finally caught up to the girls just outside Scoops, the best (and closest) ice cream shoppe in Lawrence. Cas takes Hael’s hand while Dean take Charlie’s as they line up behind another couple. They continue to chatter as the girls try to escape their father's’ hands.

They eventually stepped up to the counter, where Dean and Charlie ordered first, “I’ll have a double mint chip cone and this little lady will have a chocolate peanut butter cu-,” Charlie cut her father off.

“Cone,” came her interjection. Dean smiled down at her and corrected himself. Cas just stood back and laughed at the interaction until he realized it was their turn. 

He asked Hael what she wanted since it was never the same from the week before and ordered, “She wants a strawberry banana scoop and I’ll have a double fudge cup with caramel, please,” Dean looks at Cas incredulously, “What? I like to indulge myself sometimes.”

Dean shakes and head and reaches for his back pocket until Castiel stops him, “No, no, it’s my treat. And before you argue with me you’ve paid for all four of us twice before so shut it.” The girls had already left to find all of them seats so Cas knew that  _ that  _ type of language was okay. Dean stared shocked at his friend, he’d never heard him be so stern. Cas paid the cashier and told Dean to help him grab all the sugary goodness that they would later regret giving their children.

They ate in a loud chaos, herding two girls with ice cream all over their faces was something that had become a ritual. Dean would eat a couple bites while Cas ordered the girls to sit, then Cas would eat and Dean would catch the girls from harassing the others in Scoop. Both fathers were exhausted after their weekly visit to Scoop and questioned why they went, but were then reminded by the smiles on Charlie’s and Hael’s faces afterwards.

“Man, am I beat. Betcha I’ll get an earful from Lisa when I get home,” Dean snorted. Lisa tried to keep Dean from going with Cas to parents’ night every week, but he always seemed to sneak away with their daughter.

“Yeah, well, at least your wife will be awake. Mine is probably asleep on the couch with drool everywhere,” Castiel said, “Hannah has been pulling extra hours at the hospital and has been so exhausted lately that we haven’t been able to do anything, if you know what I mean.” Dean nodded and sighed as they finally reached the Dean’s Impala. 

Hael and Charlie said their goodbyes, sniffling as Charlie got buckled in. Castiel picked Hael up and propped her onto his hip so she could wave. He never understood why they were so dramatic because they would see each other at school the next day. 

“I guess I’ll see you next week Cas.”

“Yeah, I guess I’ll see ya.” Cas looked at the ground until Dean put his hand on Cas’ shoulder, “Ya know, Lisa did say something about a playdate on Saturday.” Hael’s eyes lit up when Dean mentioned playdate (and maybe Castiel’s too, he couldn’t really tell). Cas nodded, saying something about letting Hannah sleep since it’s her day off. Dean just smiled and got into his car, leaving Cas on the curb, smiling like an idiot.

Until Hael pulled his hair.


	4. Come here. Let me fix it.

“Dean, be careful cutting that old carpet! I don’t want you hurting yourself our first day in this house,” Cas yelled from somewhere in the couple’s new house. The pair had finally saved enough to buy a rickety, old two-story house in a fairly decent neighborhood. Dean wasn’t too sure about the place but Cas kept telling him it was going to be their home someday.

“I got it, babe. I do this for a living y’know?” Dean replied. He was a carpenter while his counterpart was a nurse, so out of anybody in that house Dean knew what he was doing. Castiel appeared through the kitchen door carrying even more boxes. Setting them down he walked over to his boyfriend.

“You need to cut away from yourself,” he input. Dean just scoffed, barely turning his head.

“I’ve been doin’ this for years, Cas. I think I know how to cut carp-,” he was cut off when Cas’ eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

“You cut yourself! I told you this would happen! But you never listen, never! I don’t even know what box the first aid kit is in! How did I know something like this would happened?” Cas started to run around the house opening random boxes. As a nurse he was usually prepared for things like this, but with the sea of boxes they had yet to deal with made the situation five times worse. Dean just watched Cas rant and open all the boxes while laughing until he decided he should try to help.

“Babe, don’t you have a kit in the car?” Castiel nodded even though he was mad at Dean for laughing at such a serious situation, “Well, go grab that one for now before I stain my clothes anymore.” He bolted out of the house like he was running a marathon for the first aid kit. Dean was still laughing at Cas when he rushed back in. He was out of breath and the running made his hair a wild mess. He was sweating and panting like a dog in heat and Dean’s laughter made Castiel madder.

“Shut up. This is all your fault anyway. Maybe you should listen to me next time when I tell you to cut away from yourself.” 

He wrapped Dean’s palm in silence after that, making the younger man feel guilty about laughing. When Castiel was done, he turned to leave but Dean caught him by the wrist, “Come here. Let me fix it.” Dean pressed his mouth to Cas’. They were both panting and sweating by the time they were done. Cas gazed at Dean mischievously. 

“You know our mattress is upstairs…”


	5. I'll drive you home.

“Alright, team. Let’s call it a night,” Coach Singer yelled making Castiel sigh in relief. The metal bleachers were cold and uncomfortable not to mention his ass was numb. He stood up and bounded down the steps towards his boyfriend. Dean was huddled up with some of the other guys from the team. From what Cas could tell it was Benny and Victor.

“Hey, Cas. Sorry we ran late, babe. The guys were gonna go grab a bite to eat. You wanna come?” Dean looked at Cas with those emerald pools and thought he would melt if only it wasn’t so damn cold out.

Cas shook his head, “Can’t. I’ve got to go home. I told my parents I’d only be out until after practice. And the net bus comes in 10 minutes so…” he pecked Dean on the cheek and turned to walk to the bus stop but Dean grabbed his wrist.

“Oh, no. You’re not going to walk by yourself this late at night. I’m not leaving you to stand on a corner waiting for a bus with creepos. Uh-uh, I’ll drive you home.” Dean lead him into the locker room where most of the guys had already left. Cas had never liked the locker room. The pungent odor of smelly socks and prepubescent pranks were vivid memories in the junior’s mind.

“I live on the other side of town, Dean. I’m not letting you waste gas just to take me home. I wanted to stay after so I will take the bus,” Cas replied, defiantly. Dean was always overprotective with Castiel, even before they had actually started dating.

Dean and Castiel walked to Dean’s beloved Impala.The black paint glistened under the parking lot lights. Cas had always silently envied Dean for getting a car earlier than because his family owned a car lot.

“This is where I leave.” Dean pushed Cas against the Impala, trapping him there.

“I don’t think so,” the older boy smirked. Within seconds Castiel was on the bench seat in Dean’s car. Cas frowned, “What?” Dean questioned, innocently.

Cas glared at his boyfriend, “I told you I don’t want you wasting gas! I can wait outsi-,” Dean cut him off.

“It’s, like, 30 degrees out. I’m driving you home and that’s final.” Castiel huffed and moved over to the other side of the car they weren’t touching at all. Dean just rolled his eyes and started the drive to the Novak’s house.

***

After a silent 15 minute drive to Cas’ house, Dean was finally parked in the Novak driveway. He looked towards Cas, hoping to stare deep into those those crystal blue eyes. He was just meet with his boyfriend looking out the window.  
“Cas, babe, look at me,” his head turns, “Alright, that’s a start. Look, I’m sorry. I just didn’t want you to get hurt.” Dean stroked Cas’ cheek.

“I am fully capable of taking care of myself, Winchester.” Cas leaned down and kissed Dean, taking him by surprise. He’d never been so forward when it came to them being intimate. Dean tried to take it further, but was only meet with cold. Castiel had inched his way to the door and climbed out while they were making out. Cas smiled as Dean was coming out of his daze, “Told ya, Winchester.”


	6. Have a good day at work.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had a routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god, i did it. i actually posted something. i've been busy with uni but break is coming so i want to try to get more prompts done. anyway, this chapter isn't the best, but it's what i could do for now so enjoy!

They had a routine.

Every morning it was the same thing between the two men. Castiel woke up first and made coffee for the two. He made the only thing he knew how, eggs. He’d tried to make bacon once as a surprise for Dean but it ended with Cas in the ER with small burns from the popping grease.

After another 20 minutes, Dean woke up. He took a shower before dressing for the shop and meeting Castiel in the kitchen to make him bacon. They sat at the table and discussed what they were going to do that night. Castiel would take a quick shower while Dean cleaned up. After everything was clean - including Castiel- they would kiss and every day Cas would tell Dean to have a good day at work.

But today was different. Last night they had fought about where Sam should stay when he came home for winter break. Dean suggested that he could sleep on their couch while Cas insisted that Sam have his own space. It got heated very quickly and the two went to bed angry. 

When Cas finally woke up it was nearly 9 o’clock. He knew Dean must’ve already left and wandered into the shower. Cas sat under the hot stream of water until it ran cold, fingers wrinkled and body shivering. Cereal was his best bet on a morning like this. They usually didn’t fight like this. Castiel could only remember a handful of times they argued, but it was always resolved by morning, where they would pick up their routine and go on with life.

He placed his empty bowl in the sink. He didn’t know what to do now. He didn’t usually watch TV because there was never anything that interested him on. The laundry was already done and the apartment was spotless for Sam’s arrival. He could reorganize the spices and canned goods or his craft room, but all the energy had left him. He decided to go back to bed.

***

This time when he woke up it was 3:30. Castiel knew he needed to actually get up and do something productive for the day. Dean would be home in a few hours so Castiel decided to make dinner for him. He walked to the grocery store to pick up a few ingredients. Cas thought this would be a good way for them to talk to each other and not yell.

After a few hours of preparing, the dining room looked like one of those straight out of a ‘rom-com’ as Dean called them. Fake rose petals littered the floor and table while homemade candles (that smelled like apple pie, of course) were placed throughout the room. Cas decided against lighting them. 

Dean wasn’t due home for another hour, which gave Cas plenty of time to change and clean himself up.

***

The minutes were ticking by as Castiel waited on the couch for his partner to come home. He glanced at the clock - 6:00. Dean should’ve been home by now but Cas didn’t worry, thinking that something at the shop held him up. He continued to wait for what seemed like 10 minutes, but when he finally checked again it was 7:00. He tried to text Dean, asking him where he was at but there was no response.

Panic began to set it when the clock striked 7:30. Cas began to pace around the small living room, tears welling in his eyes. What if something bad happened? Who could Cas call? The tears were flowing now, and Castiel collapsed on the floor. He only came up for breath when he heard the lock click.

“Angel, I’m ho-,” Dean began. He looked to the blubbering mess on the floor and dropped to his knees beside him.

“Dean! You’re home, you’re here!” Cas kept crying, trying to catch his breath, “I thought you were hurt, or dead!” He clung to Dean, grabbing any part of his lover he could.

“Babe, I’m fine. I’m okay. I’m  _ here _ .” Dean started explaining, “Bobby had an old friend come into the shop needing some help. So I stayed behind and lost track of the time. I was gonna call, y’know, make up for this mornin’ but my phone died.” He snapped back to reality, breaking the perfect bubble of him and Cas. There were petals all over the floor, leading to the bedroom. A few candles were dimly lit while the whole apartment smelled like lasagna, “Did I ruin your surprise?”

Castiel looked up to Dean with his bright, blue eyes and nodded. Dean helped Cas off of the floor (his knees were  _ screwed)  _ and held Cas tight. Tender kisses were placed all over his angel’s face, “Feel better?”

Cas leaned into Dean, signaling a yes. He finally moved back, “You stink. How about you take a shower and I’ll clean up a bit? I’m not feeling the romance now that I’ve expelled all those tears.” Dean just laughed, kissed him once more, and headed towards the bathroom. Castiel capped the candles and swept most of the petals into a pile. He grabbed two plates, one with double lasagna and the other a decent amount.

Dean joined Cas back in the living room to enjoy the rest of their evening together. While they were both tangled together half-asleep on the couch, Cas whispered, “Have a good day at work.” Dean chuckled and replied, “It wasn’t as good as being here with you.”


	7. I dreamt about you last night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel always came when Dean called.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely NSFW. You've been warned,

_ I dreamt about you last night,  _ Dean thought. He had figured out that Castiel was able to hear his thoughts through their ‘profound bond’ as Cas called it. The angel explained to his lover that when he body was in distress or if the slightest thing felt off that he’d be able to pick up on it. Dean just chalked it up to his angel mojo.

 

But as Dean continued to stroke himself, reliving that oh-so-devious dream he  _ knew _ Cas would pick up on his arousal. So he kept thinking.

 

_ It was so  _ erotic.  _ You in these tight little panties, showing your twink self to me. Dancing around like the world wasn’t ending. You were so  _ good  _ for me.  _ The hunter was fully aroused now, cock red and ready for Dean to speed up fucking into his fist, but he held back. Waiting.

 

Dean was completely flushed now.  _ Oh, you naughty little angel. Kneeling - bowing down to me. My cock in your warm mouth, taking everything I gave you. It was  _ perfect. Unknowing, Dean’s fist got tighter, heart rate increasing, precome helping him along the way. Suddenly, Dean felt that familiar rush of wind but that didn’t slow him down. 

 

He spoke freely now, “Cas, my good boy. Pleasing me and  _ only  _ me, ahhhh.” The hard calloused skin he had wrapped around himself was quickly replaced with that warm, wet heat of a familiar face. Those ocean eyes pierced through the emerald forest, licking and teasing and popping and sucking at all the right times. Dean gripped those dark, soft locks of his angel, fucking into what was his. Castiel took it like a champ, as always.

 

Suddenly, memories of their time flooded the hunter’s thoughts. Their first meeting, the first time they kissed, when they fucked and made love.  _ Everything. _ It felt like a boulder landed on his chest as he finally came, screaming Castiel’s name, feeling his long needed release.

 

Once Dean finally came down from his high, he surveyed the room, hoping he stayed this time. The angel was nowhere to be found, leaving Dean to collapse into a fit of sobbing and cursing the angel he loved. 

 

But Castiel always came when Dean called.


	8. Take my seat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean was having one of those days. The ones that suck all the life outta you before you even leave your house.

Dean was having one of those days. The ones that suck all the life outta you before you even leave your house. As if it wasn’t enough that he had broken his ankle at the shop the week prior (he didn’t _trip_ , he was just inspecting the floor), his boot got tangled in his sheets during the night and when he tried to leave the comfort of his bed for the bathroom he -once again- inspected the floor.

Luckily, all he got this time was a painful rug burn.

The next task of the morning was attempting to shower. _Attempting._ After struggling to successfully cover his boot he decided this was a sit down sort of thing. Bare butt to cold ceramic and he was not happy.

Dean had almost given up on life when he remembered that his favorite author was doing a book signing at the local library. _At least this won’t be a total disaster,_ he thought to himself.

The rest of the morning passed with dullness until Dean finally decided to hobble down to his car. For once his eyes shone with happiness that morning when he saw his ‘67 Chevy Impala. But then he remembered.

_His fucking boot._

There was no way he could drive with his boot on his right foot. And his mood instantly became sour once again. Dean was still determined to meet that hunk of an author. Grabbing his crutches from the trunk of Baby, he hobbled as fast as his life would allow at that very moment to the bus stop on the corner.

Dean was still huffing and puffing by the time the bus arrived 10 minutes later. It was crowded and smelled like sweat and burnt hair. As an added bonus, there were no empty seats. Dean’s bad day got a little better as he hit people with his crutches attempting to make his way to the back of the bus to stand in the less crowded area until he heard him. The voice of an angel.

“Here, take my seat,” the gruff voice said. And Dean recognized it instantly. He turned towards Castiel Novak, his favorite author, and willingly and gratefully accepted his seat. Dean was speechless.

“I- I was um- about to-,” Castiel cut him off.

“Oh, you must be a fan,” he chuckled. Dean nodded, his thoughts going a million miles an hour. _Why is_ Castiel Novak _riding a city bus?_ Dean face twisted in confusion, signaling Castiel to answer the unspoken question.

“You must be wondering why I’m riding the bus,” Dean nodded, “I hate to make a scene. Plus, this way when we stop in smaller towns I get to see more. The little shops, people buzzing about. It helps calm me down when I’m nervous.”

“You, nervous?” Dean snorted. How could a such an amazing person get nervous? “I still don’t know why you’d want to see Lawrence of all places. All we have are museums and nature shit.”

It was Castiel’s time to snort, “You’re telling me.” Dean looked at the man in confusion once again, “I had the most uneventful childhood here. Luckily, I had five siblings to keep me busy and entertain me.” Dean had recalled that the author grew up in Kansas, but he never actually revealed which city. Castiel was a private type of celebrity.

Dean changes the subject from the drab town, “Damn, five siblings? I have a younger brother and he gets on my nerves all the time. But you gotta love ‘em, right?”

Castiel’s hearty laugh turns a few heads around them, “Yes, I’d have to agree. Although, I have four older brothers and a younger sister. They were always supportive of my career choice, unlike our more traditional parents.” The bus came to a stop downtown, with more than half of the passengers leaving. Castiel stole the seat next to Dean, knees bumping at the closeness. “I never caught your name. Surely you know mine.” Dean quickly nodded, grasping for the words at the tip of his tongue.

“It’s Dean,” finally came his response. Castiel’s eyes darken, just slightly. The author reaches into the bag he set between his feet, pulling out his latest book. Turning away from Dean, the author starts hurriedly scribbling inside the cover. Dean figured the conversation was over, sulking into his seat more. _Great, I scared off the highlight of my day. What a fucking life._

The bus came to another stop, right outside of the library. Dean went to move, to stand and follow the author into the building to wait in the already forming line, but he was pushed down into the seat by a firm hand.

“Stay,” Castiel told him firmly, “You have clearly been through enough already and you won’t feel any better waiting on crutches. Here.” Castiel hands him the book and with a toothy grin says his goodbye and shuffles through the rest of the people.

Dean is left stunned, grasping the book lightly as if it wasn’t really there. His face breaks into a wide grin, his grip tightening as he opened the cover.

_Dean-_

_Although this may not have been the meeting you wanted, it was a delight to speak with you. I hope all goes well in your recovery. Never let those emerald eyes lose their shine._

_-Cas_

It was scrawled in a messy but readable print. The man closes the cover and clutches it to his chest.

He might just have to call that number at the bottom of the cover.


	9. I saved a piece for you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Castiel became human he hated everything he had to do to sustain himself and his vessel.
> 
> Except when Dean cooked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW
> 
> Also, a little pie on National Pi Day ;)

When Castiel became human he hated everything he had to do to sustain himself and his vessel. Breathing and walking everywhere and brushing his teeth took a lot of effort to the newly formed human. Even showering took a toll on his mental state, although it was better when Dean joined him. But the thing Castiel hated the most was eating. The processes of biting, chewing, swallowing, and attempting not to choke was a strain on the ex-angel.

 

Except when Dean cooked.

 

Whenever the hunter cooked, Cas would practically come running to the dinner table. The tastes Dean could make explode on Castiel’s tongue were pure  _ magic. _ The hunter revealed in Cas’ moans whenever he made something especially sweet. Castiel knew this was on purpose, watching as his sounds made Dean occasionally stop what he was doing or when he gripped the counter so tight his knuckles would turn white. 

 

The twos relationship hadn’t gone passed heavy make-out sessions or the occasional rubbing up on each other. Dean thought Cas was pushing his body too hard and didn’t want to pressure him into anything. But he always wanted - no -  _ needed _ more from the hunter. He’d tried to  push Dean further once by almost giving the hunter a blowjob. Keyword: almost.

 

As soon as Cas hit his knees Dean was pulling him back up by the lapels of his trenchcoat. And the sexy times stopped there, much to Cas’ disappointment. But he had a plan this time.

 

Earlier in the morning, Cas snuck out of the bunker while Sam and Dean were still passed out. Walking the distance to Dean’s favorite bakery, he grabbed the hunter’s favorite pie, but only a slice. Castiel had a mischievous plan forming in his mind.

 

The hunters left Castiel in the bunker after he (falsely) told them he was tired and still adjusting. Sam seemed to completely understand, while Dean gave him a puzzled look. Either way, they had research to do and Sam insisted they get outside so off they went.

 

Cas sprung into action.

 

He spirited to Dean’s room as soon as the door closed. As soon as he entered he knew he had his work cut out for him. There were some beer bottles scattered about and a growing pile of clothes in the corner. The bed was completely unmade and, although, they did smell amazingly like Dean, the bed sheets  _ definitely _ needed to be washed. Cas got to work, estimating he had about 2-3 hours before the hunters would come home.

 

First, the pile of clothes and all the sheets went into the laundry., beer bottles and cans were carefully recycled, and Castiel even dug around and found some fake rose petals. The ex-angel took a quick shower, hitting all of the important places before donning Dean’s robe and finishing making the bed with the hunter’s favorite silk sheets (they were going to be ruined, but it would be worth it).

 

The final task for Cas was to fetch the pie from the back of the fridge and warm it up. Right when he was about to walk out, he remembered something Sam had bought him during his first transition and quickly grabbed it, making his way back to Dean’s room.

The hunters returned a short time later and the stage was set. Sam went directly to the library to do more research on their latest case. Dean on the other hand went straight to the kitchen, grabbing an apple and returning to his room. When he arrived, however, his door was cracked ever-so-slightly, making the hunter on edge. But what was inside pushed him over that edge.

 

There Castiel was, stark naked, save for Dean’s robe. Rose petals scattered around the floor and some even on his bed. Speaking of, the new human was in the middle of Dean’s favorite silk sheets, whipped cream covering Dean’s favorite parts - nipples, thighs, the ‘v’ in his hips, and a trail leading down to…

 

A plate. With a slice of pie. Right on top of Castiel’s cock.

 

Dean was in shock.

 

Castiel’s voice broke Dean out of his trance, “I saved a piece for you.”


End file.
